I've Been Watching You
by Redgurl13
Summary: England and America cuteness, no shipping in this one though


Authors' Note: - I do not own the song nor do I claim possession of any of the Hetalia characters. Also, for the sake of this song-fic England is America's dad.

Song is not mine and neither is Hetalia nor any of it's characters

Link to the song can be found here: watch?v=0_CpawBfzoI

I've Been Watching You

Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said son now now where did you learn to talk like that

He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you 

Arthur Kirkland was driving home from work on Friday night. He had just picked up his son from daycare and was considering ordering a pizza for dinner, thinking that by the time they arrived at the small English cottage the pair called home, the delivery would arrive shortly.

"Hey, Alfred?" The four-year-old child looked down from the movie that was currently showing on the screen which folded out of the roof of the compact car.

"How does pizza sound for dinner tonight?" Arthur didn't have to look in the rear-view mirror to tell that Alfred's pudgy face was scrunching up in disgust.

"Aw man! Why can't we have McDonalds instead?" He whined. Arthur held back a sigh.

"Because we had McDonalds last night silly." _And the night before, and the night before that._ In fact, Arthur was having difficulty recalling, _when exactly was the last time we had anything other that junk food for dinner? _He thought wearily as he pulled into the drive-thru and placed his order. (with some difficulty, seeing as Alfred was jumping up and down in his car seat and shouting out his order, that consisted of nearly two of everything on the menu.)

By the time the car pulled out of the drive-thru, Alfred had already downed two bags of his food and was working on some large (undoubtedly sticky) orange carbonated drink. Arthur pulled onto the main road. He was still so lost in thought however, that his brain barely registered that he was going awfully fast towards a red light.

Blinking rapidly, he slammed on the brakes, barely stopping the car within the acceptable margins and, luckily, avoiding a collision with any other cars or pedestrians moseying across the crosswalk.

Alfred's orange goo went flying and hit the back of the driver's seat, narrowing missing Arthur's hair but coating the half finished Superman coloring book he had tucked into the back pocket of the seat.

"Shit!" Alfred whined. Arthur's eyes widened.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" He exclaimed, careful to keep an eye on the road this time.

"I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo I wanna be like you! I want to eat all my food, and grow as tall as you, and say all the stuff you do! So, I've been watching you." Alfred chirped excitedly.

Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to facepalm or tear up. (In the end he decided upon neither since both would compromise his ability to drive safely.) He did his best to keep his voice serious as he explained to the child why that word was not to be said. Ever.

We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said Lord please help me help my stupid self  
Then this side of bedtime later that night  
Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend  
And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that 

After they had arrived home Alfred made a beeline to the dining room where he finished eating the last four bags of McDonalds whilst Arthur was left to clean up the mess in the car. Sighing when the stickiness refused to stop adhering to the seat, he leaned his head on the car and folded his hands. "Lord, please help me help my stupid self. Amen." Not exactly the most eloquent prayer, but it would have to do.

Later that night, Arthur turned on his son's nightlight, which was in the shape of Scooby-Doo, of course. Just as he was getting ready to leave the room after kissing Alfred goodnight on the forehead, Alfred shot out from under the covers and knelt down by the side of the bed. "Dear God, please don't make daddy mad at me. Please don't make him stop loving me." Arthur's eyes widened at the familiar tone his son used while praying. How often had he done this and Arthur hadn't known?"...Also, if I could fly like superman, and have x-ray vision, and get the babe, that would be nice too. Thanks God. Amen." 

Arthur rolled his eyes, glad in part, that Alfred hadn't grown up too much.

He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holding mama's hand  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you

With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
Said my little bear is growing up  
He said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do

The next morning, Arthur had prepared a _lovely_ breakfast for his son and himself of scones (not at all burnt thank-you-very-much) and tea. Alfred slouched sleepily out of his room, blue spider-man blanket and teddy bear in tow. Arthur knelt down next to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Good morning Alfred. Say, last night I heard you praying, where did you learn to pray like that?" He asked, knowing that his son's public daycare wouldn't have taught him something like that.

Alfred replying sleepily, although nonetheless enthused, "I've been watching you dad, I want to be just like you! We both like fixing things, and listening to rock bands, and praying at night. We're just alike, hey, ain't we dad? Someday, I'm going to be just like you! So, I've been watching you." 

Ignoring his son's improper use of English grammar, Arthur wrapped him in a hug. "My little boy is growing up." He said, tears coming to his eyes. "Pretty soon you'll be leaving home. What am I going to do when you're gone?" He tried his damnedest not to sniffle at the end.

"Don't worry dad, Alfred said returning the hug, Even when I'm older I'll still know what to do!"

Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
By then I'll be as strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do  
Cause I've been watching you

Extended Ending (Warning cuteness ends, angst happens here):

-14 Years Later-

Arthur held his cup of tea in a shaking hand as he sat alone upon the large window seat overlooking the city, watching was breathtaking red, white, and blue fireworks shot up from the sky in celebration of the 4th of July. Independence day. _I guess we weren't as similar as we both thought we were._ He mused glumly to himself. With a heavy sigh he roused himself from the bench and closed the curtains to the window as the loud boom of the firecrackers resounded late into the night.


End file.
